


Captain 'murica (or MJ goes to the compound with peter and ned and is salty at cap)

by wannabe_someone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jewish Peter Parker, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, my tags are crap sorry, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabe_someone/pseuds/wannabe_someone
Summary: Literally the title, but in a few more words and more boss ass women involvedalso most of the mcu women are such badasses, they could murder me and i'd thank them





	Captain 'murica (or MJ goes to the compound with peter and ned and is salty at cap)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks this is my first fic and the first thing I've ever posted so constructive criticism in the comments ig if you want to, and I'm sorry if anyone is ooc
> 
> Also i literally did this in an hour and if there isn't more MJ in ffh, I will fight the russos on more than tony and the way the movie ended with steve

“So, you got detention…” MJ sighed. She had originally come here to add to her crisis sketchbook, but right now, nobody good was in detention. She’d secretly hoped that Flash would be in here. Peter was the kind of dumbass that sucked it up, but she knew he would break eventually. Today wasn’t that day though.  
She turned back to the TV playing the PSA. She wondered if these PSA’s would be the only thing Cap would be known for in the future. She knew she could do better. She’d start with the most pressing problems: racism, sexism, xenophobia, homophobia, anti-semetism, etc. but next on her list was criminal justice reforms and the school system. MJ then got annoyed at herself because healthcare should be at the top, America’s system was NOT good enough. Her phone finally buzzed. After Peter finally admitted he was Spider-Man; she’d known for 3 months before he even told her 2 weeks ago, he promised to take her to the tower. MJ smirked. That was a facial expression which, once seen, promised the takeover of major world governments and potentially entire galaxies.  
She walked out the door. She didn’t need to leave for another 5 minutes, but why not flex on Ned and Peter while she could? She had to keep up her guise of looking like a complete badass, but she did secretly find Ned and Peter to be giant, nerdy, amazing cinnamon rolls. Even if she not so secretly prefered Dr. Who to Star Wars. After all, Jodie Whittaker was an amazing doctor.  
One three and a half hour car ride, a sketch of Ned’s fanboy panicking face in her crisis sketchbook, and Peter and MJ yelling at ignorant people on Spider-Man’s official twitter; “No, it is not possible to look Jewish, it’s an ethnicity, not a different race of people. Yes, people might look similar, especially here, some people who are Jews are Eastern European, or Latinx or have family from there, but that’s because of where they lived, nothing else.” All of this was in response to Peter responding to why he doesn’t often patrol on Saturday’s. It could be worse. They’d been forced to stop responding after Pride, when he showed up with a bi flag as a cape. She knew that Black Widow had offered to take care of some people after that, and on a day like today, she was closer to asking her if she could offer her services to one of Peter’s friends. That was why, on this day, Steven Grant Roger’s 40’s manners were NOT appreciated. “Here, I can get that for you,” Cap said, pushing open the door. MJ’s reply was less than polite. She was already pissed, and a super soldier holding the door for her, when she could get it herself, was the tipping point. “I’m fine,” she growled. At that Cap seemed apologetic, almost defensive. “Look, I was just trying to be polite, it’s good manners to…” Her reply was immediate. “Would you do that for any of the men around here?” Her voice was cold as ice, but on the inside, she was an inferno. Cap seemed dumbfounded, spluttering “Wait? What… um, no?” It was like he was guessing for the correct answer. Even Flash wasn’t as bad as this when his cockiness caught up to him in Aca Dec and he was left waiting for the answer to appear in his head. That never happened. MJ exploded, or, more correctly, imploded. She didn’t scream, but her anger was there, simmering, right below the surface. “If this is how you treat women, how do we know there aren’t other parts of your personality that are stuck in the 40’s? Should we all be surprised when you start saying that segregation should be legal, that homosexuality is a crime, when we hear every little bit of the toxic, misoginistic, hateful bullshit that we should be better than by now come out of your mouth?” By now, she’d stepped up to him, and was looking directly into his eyes. During that entire exchange, her, Ned, Peter, and Cap had stepped into the elevator. The rest of the group was cowering in the corner. MJ took a bit of perverse pride in that, at how imposing she was to them. It would be good practice for when she took control of SI from Pepper Potts, legally of course, after getting her law degree and potentially starting a few non profits. The elevator had opened by now, and Ned and Peter had fled the scene. There were several seconds of silence, and then… “911, I’d like to report a murder?!” In the doorway, there was Black Widow, and a girl MJ barely recognized. Then she saw the bracelet, holographic screens having presumably recorded the entire exchange. Shuri, the princess of Wakanda, was standing right there, snickering. “That, is going on my Youtube channel! Don’t worry though, if you want me to I can disguise who it was, but my followers will love this!” She turned to Ned and Peter, who were standing there, mouths open, surprised. “Colonizers. Earth to colonizers,” Shuri snapped her fingers in the boys faces. “I brought vibranium, remember?” All of them walked out the door, Peter dragging Ned along, who still couldn’t believe that his own friend had yelled at fucking Captain America?! A soft voice came from behind MJ. “Hey, Cap, have fun getting destroyed by a teenage girl?” Cap still couldn’t believe what had happened, and was standing there in the elevator, waiting for his brain to catch up. But then again, so was MJ. MJ stepped out of the elevator. Black Widow stuck her hand out, saying “Natasha Romanoff.” MJ took her hand, accepting the handshake. For a superspy, she thought, she has surprisingly soft hands. “The fossil does have a boyfriend though, in case you were wondering. But good job. He’s not afraid of much, but it takes a special person to make him speechless.” MJ stood up straight, meeting Black Widow; no Natasha Romanoff’s, gaze again. “Thanks.” “So, is there anything I could do for you, one domanatrix to another?” MJ was slightly unsettled by Natasha, trying to figure out what the request meant. Then the spy said casually, “I know you want to change the world. There are a handful of us here thinking of creating a club. We could use a few more people who want to destroy the patriarchy.” MJ was smirking, again. It matched the expression on the spy’s face. Over the intercom, something spoiled the moment. Shuri’s excited voice said,”I want in. In fact, I’m already planning several ways we could take over some small countries. It should only take, oh, 3 months.”  
Then Pepper Potts walked in. “Oh, hello MJ. And Shuri, I know you can hear this, so let’s meet in this room, 20 minutes. I’m putting a no assassinations rule on these plans, though, I assume none of you would want this on any records. This way, when you take over, nobody can complain about past… questionable deeds.” Every woman in the compound had an identical smirk at that moment, one that promised destruction while still looking all shades of innocent. The world; no, the galaxy, would never know what hit them. “Oh, and Peter, honey?”, Pepper said sweetly. “Yes mom?” “I bought you a pack of capri suns, I’ll get one of the bots to deliver it to you in the lab.” Peter hesitated for a second before replying. “...Thanks, Mom.”


End file.
